The Avengers Legacy
by BobThePegasus
Summary: 17 years after the battle of New York, the new SHIELD director creates a new group. She comes up with the Legacy team: an elite group of teens and the Avenger's children. To save their planet, their parents, and each other, they have to overcome their differences, uncover their secrets, and find where they ultimately belong. Rated T because they're teenagers, and I wanna be safe.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys. My name's Jessika Rogers. SHIELD's posting this file so the world really knows what happened in New York that night. So my team and I will be telling our story. Any comments, Scarlett?**

_**Hey. I'm Scarlett Stark. I'm the awesome one. Here's the story of how we saved the world. It was epic.**_

**And... yeah, okay. So, don't blow up, I guess... Wait! Scarlett! Don't touch Excalibur- it's electric! **

_**I do what I want.**_

**Great, how do I explain this to Uncle Tony? Okay. Well, enjoy, I guess.**

Disclaimer: If I owned the Avengers, Natasha and Clint would have gotten married, and Clintasha would be everywhere. ((And I would get Loki:3 -S))

Prologue

**Earth**

The Stark twins hated mornings.

Their father always managed to surprise them, once a month, right on schedule. They didn't need a alarm clock, their dad woke them up at 5, and if there wasn't time for the big surprise, their mom would be knocking on their door at six o' clock, no matter what.

It was slightly more fun when their cousin came to visit. Jessika always slept with her knife under her pillow (okay, sometimes it was a taser). And it was great to wake up to their dad gagged and strapped to a chair, then look over to see a tiny girl passed out on the inflatable bed, knife in hand.

On those mornings they slept in until eight.

Toni, who didn't always have the best relationship with her dad, would stumble down to breakfast and leave the untying to her sister, Beame.

But, apparently not today. Instead of Toni waking up to her dad struggling against her rolly chair , she gained consciousness just in time to hear Jessika scream in fear.

* * *

Leaving the sunny shores of California, Christi Barton laughs as her father plays his video game. A guard on the screen says something about arrows and knees, and right on cue, an ancient Nordic arrow is sticking out of the guy's knee. The man pulls his sword, but it's too late. Her father reloads the game and passes the guard again, this time without the casualties.

"Bedtime kiddo", her dad says. Christi leaves the room without complaint.

"Night Dad, love you." She says.

"Love you too, honey" he responds and leaves the room.

After the door is closed, Christi leans under her bed. She pulls out a bow and arrow, aims at a poster on the far side of the room, and fires straight into the forehead of the most dangerous criminal in the nine realms- Loki.

**Other realms**

Venus wakes with a start. She sits up in bed, panting. "That's not good" she says under her breath. She dresses quickly, then runs out of the room.

"Apollo!" she calls, and her brother appears, trying to catch up.

"Venus" he gasps. "I had the craziest dream"

"Hush." she snaps. "We must talk to father."

"You're right. If Loki's escaped..."

Venus nods, as they reach the throne room. The siblings throw open the door and everyone stares as they walk in, and stop before their father. They kneel down.

"My father you are wise" Apollo says. "You know the secrets of all the known realms. So we ask you kindly-"

"What are you not telling us?"

* * *

"Where is my egghead brother?"

Jonathan looks up from the latest issue of Seventeen Magazine at his big sister, Nikki.

"Who? Me? Or Ethan?" he jokes.

"Ethan! Why should I ask you where you were? That's stupid."

"He's probably still mad at you. You hurt him really badly back there."

"I had to! Papa's out! He escaped! It's time to stop to stop hiding! And he's still acting like he cares about that snobby little princess. We have to prepare for the arrival of our father."

Jonathan nods, placing his magazine on the side table. "So our father, who abandoned us when we were babies, is now going to be our lord and master."

Nikki glares at her brother. "He did _not_ abandon us. And anyway, Lord Loki is much better than that gullible king."


	2. Chapter 1

**J: Hey, guys, it's Jessika again. Listen, Scarlett doesn't like to go by her real name, which is Toni, because she doesn't like the fact that she's named after her father, who she thinks is a-**

_**S: Insane, self-centered, egocentric jerk.**_

**J: Right... So just call her Scarlett. And Beame's Bee. Just call them that. Or else.**

* * *

Deep in Jessika's mind, there was a reason for her freak-out. But when she woke up, she couldn't place it.

"Jay, we can call Uncle Steve if you want. You look like you've seen a ghost, and it's been twenty minutes since you woke up. Are you sure you're okay?" Scarlett (Toni) said.

Bee looked at her cousin. "You still don't remember?" she asked. "Not many things scare the great Jessika Rogers, and whoever it was, I'm ready to kick their backside for you."

Jessika laughed. "Thank you for the offer, Bumblebee," she said "But I don't think it was really me in the that dream. The only thing I remember is that there were two of me" she frowned "And a familiar guy. But I can't place his name..."

"Hey, if you want we could go to New York with you!" Scarlett grinned. "It's be great to get out of here! And we could go to 5th Avenue, you need a new wardrobe and then-"

"Chill sis, we're not going to NYC and Jessika's wardorbe is just fine. But you're right Jay, whatever you choose, we won't be upset."

And that's when Pepper walked into the room and said, "Girls, pack a bag, quickly, we're going to New York."

Scarlett almost died of happiness.


	3. Chapter 2

In ten minutes, Jessika was dressed in all black- long sleeved black v-neck, black tights, black belt, black boots. For God's sake, thought Scarlett.  
Her (black-ish) weapon, Excalibur, was tied to her waist.

Bee took exactly two minutes, She didn't need to find a place for her weapon. She'd rather use her hands. She wore her favorite blue top, the one Scarlett was always begging to borrow, and her ripped jeans.

Scarlett herself had on her AC/DC shirt that her dad had bought for her. She, like her sister didn't have a weapon of choice. Her boots had heels three inches tall, and her black skinny jeans were tight on her legs.

"Jarvis?" she said. "Can you tell me who picked out Jessika's outfit?"

"I believe she did, miss. She's rather proud of that outfit." The automated voice answered.

"Why? She looks like she's going to a funeral."

"She says she designed it herself out of _thought matter_, the same thing Excalibur's made out of."

Scarlett did a facepalm. "Why did you ask her?"

"I didn't. She's right behind you, she heard you talking."

Scarlett did another facepalm. Leave it to Jessika to embarras her. She turned around. Jessika was standing there in faded blue jeans, a sleeveless top , blue slip-ons, and a braid down to her waist. The the outfit turned back to it's orgininal form, and Jessika's peaceful state turned into a smile and a laugh. Bee laughed too, putting her arm around Jessika.

Scarlett's father walked out of the garage, worry in his eyes. " C'mon in, guys. Leave you bags with Butterfinger," he said and disappeared again. The girls followed him in.

"Woah" Jessika mused.

"Double Woah" Scarlett marveled.

"Dad" Bee started, trying to hold in her excitement. "do those suits fly?"

Their dad fidgeted with his hands, "Uh... yeah."

That was all Bee needed. In seconds, she was talking about of all the sciency stuff she loves.

Uh-oh. Flying? That was not good. Not good at all.

"Dad? Bit of a problem."

"Not now, Toni," he sighed, getting stuff ready on his computer. "We have to get ready to get to New York, and these suits haven't flown for 14 years."

Oh no. No, not happening. Scarlett started panicking as one of the suits started wrapping around her legs and arms. "My name is Scarlett Stark." she whispered. "And God help me, my legs will not willingly leave the ground today."

And then her legs lifted off the ground, and she started screaming her head off.

"Dad!"she exclaimed.

"What?" he said. "Stop screaming!"

"Dad- I'm afraid of heights!"

Afraid of heights. Codeword for Jarvis- go higher.

* * *

**Please review! You'll get a poptart if you do!**


	4. Chapter 3

**10 hours later.**

* * *

Christi Barton woke up to the phone ringing. _Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"Ugh, Dad, anser the phone!"

No answer. _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Dang it. Christi stumbled out of bed. She passed the poster of Loki, and removed the arrow, dropping it to the floor. She walked out into the hallway just in time for the phone to stop ringing. Christi sighed and turned back.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Oh for God's sake," Chrisit whispered. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi. Who is this?" A man's voice was heard. American accent. Christi sighed. Tourist.

"This is the Barton household. May I ask who this is?" she said profesionally.

"This is Steve Rogers. Is Clint there? I need to talk to him."

"Uhh... he's sleeping. It's four o' clock here. Do you mind calling back in, say, in hour? He should be up by then."

"No. It has to be now," he sounded like he was panicking. "Please wake him up. Tell him it's urgent. People's lives are in the balance, miss. Please wake up Clint. Tell him it's about SHIELD."

At this point, Christi was a little freaked out. Okay, a lot freaked out, but she wasn't about to hang up, especially if people's lives were in danger. If she could help, maybe she'd meet the superheroes she read about! She could be like Hawkeye! But more real-life. That would be perfect. "Yes, sir. I'll be right back," she chirped, and ran down the hall.

"Dad! Phone call for you," she gasped.

"Christi. Go. To. Bed."

"He says it's urgent! He says his name is Steve Rogers and he says it's really urgent! You need to get up!"

Her dad sat up. "Steve Rogers?"

Christi nodded. "He says people could get hurt."

He flopped back down onto the pillows. "Tell him I'm on vacation from saving the world."

"What?"

"Nothing. Tell him to let me sleep."

"He mentioned something called the shield. Is that important?"

"Shield?" Her dad got out of bed. Finally, she thought. "the Shield, or just SHIELD?"

"Just SHIELD. Dad, who is that guy?"

Her father looked up at her from lacing his boots. "I'll tell you later," he sighed . "Just pray to God that it's not too serious."

Christi followed her father out.

"Steve," he said into the phone, "What is it?' Did they find Nat? You'd better have a good reason for waking me up."

Slowly, his peaceful expression turned to alarm. "You're kidding! Not hearing anything I can understand, they don't exactly have 4G in Asgard, but this?"

"You think? You think there's a lunatic running around? You think we're in danger? Oh, so Stark agrees. Cause that makes it so much better. I-" he frowned. "Oh," he glanced at Christi. "Okay, yeah, I get it. So I'm guessing it's just a meet-up?"

This was the only line on the other side of the conversation that Christi heard.

"No. It's time for the second generation, Hawkeye."

Clint Barton looked his young daughter in the eye and said, "Oh shoot."


	5. Chapter 4

Jessika, Scarlett and Bee were all sitting at Steve Roger's small table, going through the most awkward conversation of their lives.

Jessika's dad and Uncle Tony were sitting were sitting on the opposite side, fidgeting nervously as the girls waited patiently for them to crack up and yell stuff like, "Psych!" and, "You should have seen you face!"

Or at least, Jessika was. And Bee. Scarlett was less patient. She was glaring at her her dad, who apparently had caused her fear of heights and did not remember the reason.

Jessika cleared her throat. The men jumped. "So," she said, pleased at the thought that she had scared two of the strongest men she knew. "my mother was named Jane, not Peggy, my dad is the God of Thunder, and the man who raised me is, what, hundred and ten?" Her father nodded.  
Jessika scoffed. "This is, by far, the best prank anyone's ever played on me. And that includes the "Roger Rabbit" costume party. Now can you stop acting like you think I was born yesterday?"

"Jessika, we're not joking. You're the princess of Asgard, and you're in danger. We need to be serious now."

"Yes, we do! Stop acting like I'm a child! Stop telling me fairy tales!"

Her father (if she could even call him that anymore) stoop up and slammed his fist on the table, "I am being serious! That dream was a message! Loki sent it to scare you, and to warn you that danger was coming! You are the one who's not being serious! We're trying to help you!"

"You can pretend I still believe this junk all you want, but that's story's as fake as Santa! Stop lying to me! Stop making up stuff about Mom! Stop ruining everything I know about her!" Jessika was crying by now. She hated it when people said bad stuff about her mom. She loved every good thing she had ever heard about her.

Her father's eyes had softened. "Jessika, listen to me. Everything you know about Peggy is true. But she wasn't your mother. And yes, she's dead. She died when you were four. She only met you once, and she told me she never wanted to let you go. She loved you, but she was old. Her time had come. She was 95 when she met you. She pretended she was her mother to explain how she had a one-year-old that old. Your real mother is-"

"Right behind you." a kind woman's voice answered.


	6. Chapter 5

As a young woman hugged Jessika, Bee's scientific mind quickly registered how similar they looked.

Bee had to admit, it was pretty close. The only differences she could see were that Jessika had sky-blue eyes (the woman had brown) and blonde highlights in her overly-long brown hair. Other than that, things weren't looking all that good for Jessika.  
"Jane?" Uncle Steve asked "Where's Thor?"

Jane straightened up behind Jessika. "He's outside, trying to do the same thing you're doing. Loki's escaped, we need to get ready. Do you have a phone? Thor's calling a meeting."

"The message is already sent, but we can't get ahold of Natasha. Everyone else is on their way, though." Tony butted in. "might I say you're looking particularly fine this evening?"

"Save it Stark," a man dressed in the most ridiculous clothes Bee had ever seen growled. "That's my wife. Go humor Pepper or something."

"Or something," Bee's dad laughed. "What's up, Point Blank?"

And then Scarlett started squealing.

"Where did you get that dress?!" she cried. "I need to get that! It's beautiful! Is it silk?"

The girl she was talking to cringed back. "Papa," she started. "That... peasant is speaking to me as if she were an equal." Scarlett looked offended.

Thor sighed. "Venus, that is the daughter of one of my allies, and all she said was that she liked your dress," he smiled. "So please be respectful."

Tony smiled. "Yeah, I'm not a peasant." Venus's eyes widened, and she apologized. The boy behind her snorted, Bee's eyes met his for a second, and he smiled. _Woah. _She thought. _Bee, close your mouth. Your jaw is on the floor._

Bee closed her mouth, and tried to look uninterested.

She must have failed.

"My friends, these are my children," Thor announced. "Apollo, my son, and Venus, my youngest daughter. And now," he said, looking down at Jessika. "I have my older daughter as well." He smiled.

Jessika stood up. 

Crack.

Thor was suddenly holding his cheek. "I am not your daughter." Jessika hissed.

As she stalked past the family, Apollo grabbed her arm.

"Jessika, don't you remember me? He whispered. "You were my baby sister- I always thought you would be queen someday. I thought you were dead. Remember? I taught you how to hold a knife?"

A glint of recognition flashed in Jessika's eyes. Then they grew cold. "I remember nothing."

Bee was the only one who knew she was lying.


	7. Chapter 6

Scarlett followed Jessika out the front door. Bee came out afterward and shut the door.

"Jessika Rogers, I know you remember that boy!" Bee called. "And why did you slap your father? For God's sake, he's the god of thunder, JJ! You don't slap the God of thunder!"

Jessika stalked on. "There's only one god, Bee," she said. "And that's not him."

"Y'know, she's got a point," Scarlett said. "Dad might be an atheist, but I only believe in the dude with the cross."

"That's only 'cause you spend all your free time trying to find ways to annoy dad," Bee shot back.

"Hey! No mas argumentos," Jessika said in broken spanish.

Scarlett and Bee looked at her quizzically.

"What, was I the only one who paid attention in school?"

Scarlett nodded while Bee blushed. Jessika sighed and started walking again. Scarlett and Bee followed close behind.

They started walking in silence around Jessika's block, and Scarlett could see the difference in Jessika's face. Walking around Brooklyn, with all the noise and the people, calmed even Scarlett down, and she had ADHD.

Gotta love that.

As they walked up to Jessika's house, their cousin had their head down.

Which is probably why she didn't see the two boys until they ran into her.


	8. Chapter 7

Christi sat, brain dead, in her seat.

She had remembered why the name Steve Rogers sounded familiar, why the word SHIELD made her feel brave. She had realized something she had known her whole life, but never really recognized. She'd understood the word Asgard, had remembered it, and now, the truth scared her. The truth will set you free? More like the truth will make you quake in your heavy-duty hunter's boots.

And wonder how much of your life was a lie.

"Dad," she whispered. "The man on the phone- that was Captain America, wasn't it?"

Her dad stared at her.

"And Stark, that was Tony Stark, Iron Man" Christi was on a roll. "You mentioned Nat. That's Natasha, Black Widow, right?" And you reacted quickly when I mentioned SHIELD. And he called you Hawkeye."

She looked deep into her dad's eyes. They looked sad. For the first time in a long time, Christi thought her dad looked old.

"Dad" she said. "Who am I? Who are you? What family stories did you not tell me?"

Her father smiled weakly. "You're right," He sighed. "keeping this from you wasn't fair. You're Christi Barton, my only daughter, and I'm Clinton Francis Barton, SHIELD operative, Avenger. Yeah, I'm Hawkeye. Yeah, I'm a stupid, lying assasin, and a bad dad. I'm sorry, kiddo. I wanted to make your life normal for a while. I guess I failed."

Christi hugged her dad, hero, idol, etc. "I get it, Dad. I understand."

Clint Barton's arms wrapped around his daughter's back, his face pressed against her hair, ever so slightly, and Christi wondered just how much she really knew.


	9. Chapter 8

_Oh, hi guys. Scarlett here. Just a little memo. People have been asking who Christi's mother is, and for the record, No, it's not Natasha. She won't tell me much about her actual mother, except that she's Russian (again, no, it's not Nat!) and she's only met her a couple times. We'll probably get some more info later on._  
_But in the meantime... enjoy!_

* * *

**Brooklyn, New York.**

"I beg your pardon, miss. My brother is rather clumsy sometimes," the taller of the boys helped Jessika up off the sidewalk. His British accent was impeccable.

The other boy quickly got back off the sidewalk and shook his blonde hair out of his eyes. The first boy elbowed him, and he said, "Uhh, yeah, Sorry." Jessika thought it sounded odd, such an improper thing to say, compared to the other boy.

"Do you girls need help walking somewhere? The taller boy asked. "I'll admit, I don't know much about this town but I'm sure I can manage."

Jessika started to speak. "I-" she began, but was interrupted.  
"We bloody well don't need your help!" Scarlett commented in her mock British accent. Jessika rolled her eyes.

The taller brother narrowed his eyes. "Are you from England, miss?" He asked, gritting his teeth.

Scarlett looked at the sidewalk. "No." she responded.

"Then don't pretend to be. I have serious British pride."

The other boy touched his brother's shoulder. His green eyes sparkled. "My name's James, and this is my brother, Lukas. We're looking for a friend of our mother's. Problem is," he sighed "We've never met him. This is where we were told to go, so-"

"So your mom is friends with my dad?" Jessika asked. "You sure? No- Wait, I actually wouldn't be surprised. My dad has a lot of friends that I don't about."

James lifted his eyebrow. Out of the corner of her eye, Jessika could see Bee shoot him a look that said, It's a long story. James sighed in defeat. "Well," he said. "in that case, I wanted a word with the captain."

"The who?"

"The captain. Captain America."

"Who, now?"

"Are you trying to pull my leg?"

"I legitimately have no idea what you're talking about."

"Captain Rogers?"

"Nope. My dad is a pacifist. He's not in any way."

"Fine. Mr. Rogers?"

"Isn't that the dude that takes 50 minutes to put on a coat?"

"You're stubborn."

"And proud."

"Steve... Rogers. See? I don't even know your name and I'm already arguing with you. Not a good start."

"My name's Jessika," she says. "And thank you for that, you just cheered me up a ton."

James crossed his arms, let out a sigh, and glared.

Jessika ignored him and turned around to walk up the driveway. When she opened the door she almost laughed. Thor was holding an ice pack to his cheek. Apollo looked confused. Venus was silently looking at the whole situation, but Jessika could tell she was holding in a smirk. When they all turned to her, there were looks of confusion and relief. And when the boys came in, there was just confusion.

"But Clint said it would take at least ten hours," Jessika's dad said.

"Somehow, I thought Barton only had one kid," Tony mused. "And I thought it was a girl."

"Where is your father?" Thor asked.

Lukas's eyes grew sad. James shifted uncomfortably in his place, but he still looked Thor directly in the eye and said, "My father is dead. My mother's work killed him. And we're only here because our mother's work might have have killed her, too. If we are in the right place, You all know her. Her name is, or was, Natasha Romanoff."

"My mother was the Black Widow. And we need your help to find her."


	10. Chapter 9

_Uh, hi, everyone. This is Bee. Ya know, Scarlett's sister... I don't normally do this, the whole posting thing and all, but we were having some technical difficulties. (AKA Scar tried to hack into SHIELD's computers and Jay's grounded). So, yeah. We're very sorry for the delay, and here's the next chapter._

* * *

**Somewhere over Ohio.**

Avery Banner frowned at the baby in her lap. He was drooling on her new skirt, and frankly, she was mad. Her shoulders tensed, her vision went slightly green, and her teeth clenched together.

No. Avery thought. Not here. Not with so many people around.

Finally, Avery was able to calm down. She had good timing too. The child's mother was walking down the aisle, smiling broadly. "Thanks for holding her," The mother said. Her? Avery thought The kid's wearing dinosaur sweatpants, a Cars T-Shirt, and a faux leather jacket. Who dresses a baby girl like a motorcycle game leader? What was wrong with that woman? Avery smiled weakly.

"Yeah," she said. "No problem." Problem. Big problem.

"Your father would be proud of you," the woman said. "That was a good thing you did there, I appreciate it."

Okay, maybe this lady isn't all that bad.

"Thanks." Avery blushed.

"Do me a favor and have a nice day, alright?"

Avery nodded, and the woman returned to her seat with her baby.

Avery turned around in her seat, to face her dad. He had gotten a call from an old friend of his to come to New York a few hours ago, and already he looked different, more alive. Avery was proud of her dad. Of all the people in the world, he got the short end of the stick, and he didn't seem to let it bother him.

It bothered her. Turning into a moster bothered her. It was probably a good thing she was immune to bullets. Her name could be added to the list of suicide attempts five times per year if they wanted to. Avery didn't care.

Then she realized something. That woman was the sort of person she liked- why didn't she thank her?

Ten minutes later, a paper airplane landed on the womans lap.

Have a nice day. Love, Avery Banner. 

The woman smiled.


	11. Chapter 10

The woman on the plane did have a good day. She had been called in earlier that week by her boss , and she had been worrying all week, hoping she wasn't she wasn't going to get fired. Turns out, she was wrong. Her boss was growing old and wanted to retire. So that woman found herself in control of her own empire, and kept the tiny airplane in her wallet as a reminder of the girl who gave her the power to keep going.

But that's not the point of this chapter. The point of this chapter, is to describe what Venus was thinking all throughout this. And Venus was thinking one thing.  
What the heck is going on?

Suddenly, Venus was feeling a little jealous. Which is not a common emotion for a princess.

Jessika had more friends than she did.

Bee, Scarlett, James, that gorgeous Lukas, even her own brother. All Venus had was Ethan, and he was more of a brother than a friend. When she was failing, Ethan was the one who really helped her, even though Apollo tried.

But now Ethan was gone, missing, possibly forever.

And Venus was standing in front of Ethan's first friend, his partner in crime. The girl she had never met before. The girl who was trying to steal her life.

The look Apollo's eyes was not any look Venus had ever received before. Love, longing, confusion. One emotion. One girl. Not her.

But then Jessika looked her in the eye and mouthed something.

Follow.

Venus nodded, confused. Jessika smiled warmly.

How? Was Jessika really that naïve?

Was she up to something?

"I'm gonna take a walk," Jessika stood. "Get out some extra adrenaline. My nerves are going crazy."

"I'll go with you. Watch your back," James decided.

"I can take care of myself, thank you. Plus, I'll have Excalibur." She pointed to the dagger at her belt."

She walked out of the house. Venus stood.

"She's right," she smiled. "A walk would do some good."

As she caught up to Jessika, the girl turned around.

"So," she smiled. "tell me. Do you really hate me?"

Venus frowned. Was she really that obvious?

"Don't worry," Jessika laughed. "trust me, I'm used to people hating me. Haters gonna hate. Potatoes gonna potate. Unicorns gonna... unicornate."

"I beg your pardon?"

Jessika smiled. "Nothing. Listen, do you believe what they say?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"Awh, c'mon, you believe it. I saw it in your eyes. And now you think I'm a threat. I'm good at reading people, Venus. And I don't tell people's secrets. So you can trust me. Believe me, I don't make enemies on purpose."

"You're.. trying to be my friend?" Venus asked. And pigs fly.

"Yeah, I'm always trying to be someones's friend."

The girls stood there in a silence, awkwardly shifting foot to foot. Kids played in the park across the street, bells rang in nearby stores. And Venus stood there, in the middle of it all, faced with a decision. She thought. And sighed.

"You know, Papa said your name used to be Bellona. Do you know who she is?"

Jessika nodded. "Roman godess of war and battle strategy."

"Yes. And strategists need to be wise, " Venus stepped forward and hugged Jessika. "you are wise, Jessika. I am proud to call you my sister," Venus pulled back. "and my friend."


End file.
